Benutzer:RookieNightmare
Über mich Oh, Besuch! Hallo werter Gast. Setz dich, mach es dir vor dem Kamin bequem und nimm dir ein paar Kekse. Auf dieser Seite findest du alles, was du nicht über mich wissen wolltest. Zum Beispiel, dass ich ein Pappskelett in meinem Zimmer hängen haben, das den edlen Namen 'Kunibert von Nervenstein' trägt. Einzig aus dem Grund, dass es unglaublich nervig war ihn zusammenzubauen. '' ''Nur zu, sieh dich um in meinem bescheidenen Reich. In meinem Bücherregal findest du einige Gedichtbände, die komplette Ausgabe eines gewissen Herrn Poe, Videospiele und natürlich Bücher um Bücher zu Skeletten. Keine Sorge, die sind rein akademischer Natur. Jedenfalls die meisten. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, entspann dich und solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben stehe ich immer gerne zu deiner Verfügung. Nur bitte, halte dich von der Kellertür fern. Victor experimentiert gerade an ein paar neuen Methoden und er kann recht unleidlich werden, wenn man ihn stört. Meine Beiträge Einzelpastas Ruf der Verzweifelten - Ritual Pasta. Vitium - Schule für außergewöhnlich schlechte Gentlemen. Hatz - Lauf so schnell du kannst! Häschen klein... - Horrorclowns sind das kleinste Problem. Der Schmied - Impression eines YT Videos (Link unter der Geschichte) Des Nachts im Wald - Der Wald ist gefährlich und nicht jeder, was er scheint. --------- Mustela nivalis Das falsche Haus - Man sollte immer wissen, wo man einbricht. Der falsche Freund - Guten Freunden gibt man ein Küsschen. Falschen Freunden... Dunkelheit - Überlege dir gut, wem du vertraust. --------- RookieNightmare's Victor: Die Geschichte eines Monsters. Don't call him demon...'' Victor - Ein unerwünscht Besuchter. Die erste Victor Geschichte. Der Überfall - Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Beschwörung - Victor trifft auf Annabelle. Diner - Essenspause. Limax - Annabelle ist in Schwierigkeiten. Arbeitsessen - Winter und Victor speisen. Abendandacht - Treffen sich ein Monster und ein Priester... Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall - Das etwas andere Meeting. Nachbeben - Ein Professor wird berühmt. Abenteuerurlaub - Auch ein Monster braucht mal Ferien. Abendprogramm - Wenn mal nichts im Fernsehen läuft. ''Die Victor/Winter/Annabelle Reihe von dem guten Horrorcocktail und mir : Victor & Winter - die Chroniken --------- Gruppenprojekte: Eine Gruselgeschichte - eine der abgefucktesten und morbidesten Geschichten, die sich eine Gruppe verrückter CP Autoren nur ausdenken kann... Crows and Creatures - Rollenspielähnliche Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten in einer von Zombies überrannten Welt Meine beliebtesten Seiten Der Schrecken in der Rue d’Hathedeux by B0undT0gether (Pasta des Monats Oktober 2017) Die Blackberry Reihe by Akaya7 Verständnis einer Mutter by Kristallone Die There ain't no justice Serie (by Vanum) - Vorsicht! Suchtgefahr! Sleepless (by Lord Maverik) Der Feind in meinem Körper (by Marconiac) Die Knochenwald Serie (by AngstkreisCreepypasta) Something Worse (by NegativeRoot) Alles von dem netten ''Horrorcocktail Vertonungen ''Fremdvertonungen meiner Pastas von wunderbar wundertollen Menschen :) von Ghostreader.Spiky -Das falsche Haus (Erstlingswerk) Von [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM1--dOO8Zh4i4QxKUcgpsw?&ab_channel=Ver-Toni[GermanCreepypastas] Ver-Toni] (im Wiki Lyrahel) - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKul--a9ryY&t=318s&ab_channel=Ver-Toni[GermanCreepypastas] Vitium] Von MGGLP: Victor Der Überfall Konjunktion Beschwörung Diner Limax Arbeitsessen Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall Abendprogramm Keine meiner Geschichten, aber er braucht definitiv mehr Aufmerksamkeit! CreepTime - Röhren by AngstkreisCreepypasta Aktuelle Projekte Woran ich mir grade so das Hirn zermartere: "Willkommen daheim" (Arbeitstitel) - Katz und Maus "Der falsche Fünfziger" - Fortsetzung "Veritas" - Fortsetzung zu "Vitium" Spielwiese Herzlich Willkommen auf der Spielwiese! Hier tummeln sich Autoren, die ich uneingeschränkt empfehlen kann, sowie Unmengen an Bällen, Lollies, Förmchen, Schäufelchen, Handgranaten, Schusswaffen und natürlich Messer. Leider ist aufgrund dieses exklusiven Angebots der Zugang zur Spielwiese beschränkt. Solltest du dich als würdig erweisen, erhältst du eine Einladung von mir :) Hier vertretene Spielkinder ''dürfen mich jederzeit mit kleinen und großen Problemen, Fragen und Wünschen nerven! '' ''Die Reihenfolge ist völlig zufällig und kein Ranking! '' ''Also seid lieb zueinander und spielt schön. '' Horrorcocktail Marconiac Vanum AngstkreisCreepypasta